Broken
by Piccy'sGirl
Summary: What if Chi-Chi ended her and Goku's marriage because she feared him leaving again? What if Vegeta and Bulma never had feelings for each other? Read and find out! Non Yaoi, Mild Cursing  Currently on Hold
1. Suprises

Me:Hola! And welcome to my first story! If you don't like it… I won't complain… I stink at writing stories…

Vegeta:Yup, you do.

Me: *Turns to the readers* WHO LET HIM IN HERE?

Vegeta:I let myself in.

Me:Why are you… *grins evily*

Piccolo:Uh-oh…

Veggie:What, she.. WHAT THE HELL?

Me:That's your punishment.

Piccolo:Anyways, you don't stink at writing stories.

Me: Yeah, huh. Now someone, do the Disclaimer.

Veggie:Why don't you do it yourself?

Me:…

Piccolo:…

Veggie:GOD DAMN YOU ALL! (Disclaimer: Piccy'sGirl doesn't own Dragonball Z,me, or Piccolo 'cuz if she did, we wouldn't be here.)

Me:One more thing, namekians don't have to do the Disclaimer. *Puts up several posters about it*

Piccolo:Hah.

Veggie: *twitches with anger*

Me:On with my sucky story!

Piccolo:It. Does. Not. Suck

She was doing it again. Chi-Chi was working until breathless. Not even Gohan could convince her to take a break. When he finished his studies, Gohan came downstairs and watched his tired mother make lunch."Gohan! Time for..oh Gohan I didn't know you were there."

"Mom, you need to take a break."

"Gohan I already said..."

"Mom! You were working for three days straight! What's the rest of your chores? I'll finish them."

"Gohan no..."

"Please mom. You work to much. You need a break."

"Oh...alright. When you finish your studies you can finish the laundry and do the dishes."

"And that's all that's left to do?"

"Yes, but remember.."

"All school involved things finished." With that no longer bothering him, he began wolfing down his food. After lunch, Chi-Chi went to go lie down on the couch and Gohan gathered up the dirty laundry. When he got to his parents room he didn't notice a journal fall in to the clothes basket. When he got to the basement, Gohan began thinking about Goku. After realizing he put a book in the washing machine, Gohan figured out it was the journal his mother had since he was a baby. He levitated upstairs to check his mother. She was asleep. Gohan levitated back downstairs, finished loading the clothes, and thought if he should read a page or not. Finally, his curiosity got the best of him and so he opened to the most recent page, which was the current day.

"Tuesday, August 9th, 764

It's already been a whole year and Goku still hasn't returned yet! He's out there wandering through space! First, he gets himself killed. Then, he goes to some planet and doesn't come back for over a year! When he gets back I am divorcing..." After seeing the word divorcing, Gohan dropped the journal.'Divorce? She wouldn't get a divorce with dad...would she?' Before he could pick up the journal, Gohan felt two strong powers heading for Earth. The bigger one he didn't recognize, but the other sent chills down his spine. "N-no...it's...F-Frieza..." Gohan ran upstairs to his bedroom and changed in to his old armor he got on Planet Namek."Jeeze, did I grow something? The armor feels tight." Finally getting the armor on, he rushed downstairs, awakening his mother."Gohan, what's the hurry?"

"Mom it's really important. I need to go somewhere."

"Gohan! Get back here!"

"Don't worry, I'll be home before dinner." With that said, Gohan took off heading in the direction Frieza was heading."You better be." Chi-Chi said to herself hoping Gohan was going to be alright.

After a few minutes of flying, Gohan found the rest of the Z-Fighters in the same area. Even Vegeta was there. "Hey, Gohan! Down here!"

"Hey Krillin. So, I see everyone else felt those energies too."

"Gohan. are you kidding! Those energies are huge! And the smaller one is...F-Frieza.." Just then, a small helicopter with the Capsule Corp. logo landed and out came the heiress of Capsule Corp. Bulma."So, you guys think you could see all the action without me huh?"

"Bulma, this is no laughing matter. Frieza's back. Go back home it's.."

"Dangerous? Hah! Krillin, I was thrown around on Planet Namek by strong winds, and earthquakes, I was chased by dinosaurs, and was alone the whole time I was there! You think I'm gonna leave when I could see you guys in action, fighting Frieza? Hah! Besides, I , Bulma Briefs, laugh in the face of danger!"

"Fine, stay. But, if theres a fight and you get caught in it, don't come cryin' to us." With that said she simply hmph'd and sat next to Yamcha. A few seconds later, they were all engulfed by the shadow of a space ship which contained Frieza's energy. The ship landed about 100 meters away."Alright lets go." As Krillin began flying in that direction, Vegeta grabbed his ankle and threw him back to the ground. "You fool! You should know they're all equipped with scouters and they'll just blast you right out of the sky!"

"Fine, I guess we're running." As the Z-Fighters began running towards the ship, they left Bulma behind."Huh? Hey! Wait, these shoes weren't made for running!"After running for a few minutes, Vegeta yelled for them to stop."Why? We're still like 50ft apart."

"Because, you foolish brat, going any closer is just like yelling for them to come and get us!" Gohan started up the ledge in front of them."Gohan, what's happening?"When he didn't reply, some of the other Z-Fighters climbed up as well and realized why he didn't answer. There was at least 40 soldiers standing in perfect order with Frieza and his father coming out of the ship."This the home planet of the Saiyan that did this to you, Frieza?"

"Yes father. Men, eradicate all life on this planet until you find the Saiyan I'm looking for."

"Sir, yes sir!" About half of the soldiers went running towards the Z-Fighters."Gohan, you ready to fight?"

"I'm always ready Piccolo." Just as they were going to jump off the ledge to fight, a ki blast came out of nowhere and killed the soldiers."What the..."

"Frieza, was it her who killed the soldiers just now?" Frieza looked to where his father was pointing and saw a girl with black hair in pigtails that came to her waist. She was wearing a fighting gi similar to Goku's, but the belt and wristbands were red instead of blue. There was no marking on the back but, on the front was the sign that Vegeta had on his armor as a child."I think it was. The rest of you, attack her!"

"Yes sir!" Before they could move, she appeared in front of the soldiers and sliced them all with her sword, then blasted the remains of the dead soldiers to nothing. With the soldiers gone, the Z-Fighters flew closer to them."Right, lets.."

"Oh no you don't Yamcha! You're not leaving me behind Again!"

"Fine grab on and hold tight" She did as Yamcha told her and got a firm grip around his shoulder and they began flying with the rest of the group to see what happened."Woohoo! This beats walking any day!"The Z-Fighters saw only Frieza,his father, and the girl responcible for killing the soldiers.

"Who are the hell are you?"

"That's none of your business. But, I do know your Frieza."

"So, you've heard of me? How delightful, then you must know a Saiyan named Goku."

"No, I've also only heard of him, and I know he's the one who did this to you."

"How would you know that?"

"Also none of your business."

"I would watch what you're saying to me."Frieza said getting more angry with each thing she said."Alright then how do I say this.."she said, mocking Frieza.

"Say what you miserable brat?"

"I'm the Super Saiyan who's gonna beat your ass."

Did 'ya like it? Give me your honest opinion.


	2. The Return, Defeat, and Shocks

Vegeta:Where the hell is she?

Nail:She left a note.

Vegeta:*Starts reading the note* "Vegeta, since I'm not gonna be here today and the rules say Namekians can't do the Disclaimer, you have to do it again. Sincerely, Piccy'sGirl" *Starts twitching with anger*

Nail:Uh.. you okay Vegeta?

Vegeta:NO, I AM NOT OKAY! I HAVE TO DO THE DAMN... *Cut off by a toilet flush* Nappa, why are you here?

Nappa:I had to use the bathroom.

Vegeta:*Smirks* Hey Nappa, could you read this?*Hands him a card with the Disclaimer written on it*

Nappa:Okay. (Disclaimer, Piccy'sGirl doesn't own Dragonball Z,Nail,Vegeta, or Nappa. If she did, she would own Fanfiction and all the Fanfics she liked would be published.) Huh? Awwww... Vegeta! You made me do the Disclaimer!

Vegeta:You are such an idiot. The word 'Disclaimer' is right there.

Nail:Aren't you supposed to say 'me' if it mentions your name?

Vegeta:Not for Nappa, he's to stupib.

Nappa:*Sticks out tongue*

Vegeta:Oh, real mature Nappa, real mature.

At first, when Frieza heard her mention Super Saiyan, he got frightened, but came to his senses and simply laughed."You a Super Saiyan? I bet your not even Saiyan!"

"Oh really.."she said with a cocky tone."Don't get cocky with me! You may know my name but you have no idea what I could do!"

"Then tell me something Frieza... does this look familiar?" She kept powering up until her eyes flashed to teal and her hair flashed to blonde. It didn't change much, but it stood up in several places.

"Wow! She's a Super Saiyan!" Gohan exclaimed. The rest of the Z-Fighters simply watch as she finally reached the Super Saiyan state."Impossible! Kakkarot and I are the last full-blood Saiyans left!" Vegeta didn't care who her parents were and didn't really care she was a Saiyan. He was just angered to see some teenager reach what he still didn't achieve."If I remember the things Gohan told me, then she has to be! The blonde hair, the green eyes. What else could it be!" Vegeta was to shocked and outraged to even listen to Krillin.

Frieza could only stare as flashes of memories from Namek slowly came back."No...it's those eyes...those horrible, green eyes..."

"So, you scared now Frieza?" He turned from fear to anger."DAMN YOU!" He held both his hands up, creating a ball of energy with only a small size difference between Goku's Spirit Bomb he created on Planet Namek."Frieza, no! The planet can't handle that much power!" Not listening to King Cold, he threw the ball of energy at the girl. The Z-Fighters just watched as the ball of energy slowly sunk deeper in to the Earth's surface."I guess I don't now my own strength"

"Frieza what about the Saiyan you were looking for?"

"We will find him in space, now lets leave before we get caught in the planet's explosion." King Cold then noticed how the ball of energy was rising."Frieza what's happening?" Frieza turned around and watched as the girl emerged from the crater, energy ball in hand. She had a smirk on her face, similar to Vegeta's."This supposed to stop me? Please, I'v taken on monsters three times stronger than you!" That statement made Frieza snap. "TAKE THIS THEN!" Then he shot a small beam causing the ball of energy to explode."Oh god!" was the last thing heard before it exploded in her hands."HAH! You weakling Saiyans make me laugh! Face me acting all brave then getting killed! I can't believe that weakling was Saiyan! Oh well, it was fun while it lasted. Now father, shall we locate Goku?" King Cold was about to reply, when they heard a feminine voice call Frieza's name."THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"I'm weak huh? THEN SURVIVE THIS!" She pressed her wrists together then began to call something all the Z-Fighters all heard before."KAAAAA...MEEEEEE...HAAAAA...MEEEEE..."

"NOOOO! YOU WILL NOT KILL ME! HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT!"

'Fine then' she thought as she finished the move."HAAAAAAA!" Frieza tried to block, but it was to strong."She... she knows the Kamehameha..." was the only thing Krillin managed to say.

Frieza then somehow managed to move and let the blast destroy his ship."Hah-hah...WEAKLI..." She then sliced Frieza in half, not allowing him to finish his sentence. She continued to slice the pieces then blasted to nothing. "Who's weak now bitch."

"My,my, you beat Frieza like he was nothing. And all that with only a mear sword. Might I see it?" She kept staring and remained silent."Come now, nothing will happen to it." Still remaining silent, she tossed him the sword."No wonder you beat Frieza. This sword has such remarkable craftsmanship. Which means, you're nothing without this sword." He came speeding towards her,aiming the sword to her head. She caught the sword,twisted his arm around, and shoved the sword through his chest. She ripped the sword out from his chest and kneed him, sending him flying. After falling to the ground, he started begging for mercy."Please spare me! I..I surrender! Please, I'll do anything! I..I can make you royal!"

"Sounds lame."

"Please I'll give a whole planet! No, an entire solar system!"

"Bye." she said in a soft tone before sending a ki blast bigger than him."NOOOOOOO!" and he was gone. She lowered her power, coming out of her Super Saiyan state."Hey guys,"

"She's... talking to us like she knows us.."Krillin said shocked at what he just watched."Goku's gonna be here soon, in fact about an hour. So if you wanna come just follow. I can pretty much take you where he'll land exactly." She then began flying away from the group."Do we trust her?"

"Krillin, she just beat Frieza and know she's offering to take us to Goku? I say we do."

"Tien's right, Krillin. If she say's she knows dad then of course we should follow." So the group, minus Krillin, began flying in her direction. "Huh? Hey guys wait! Haven't you ever heard of don't judge a book by it's cover?" Krillin still doubtful started his way in the direction everyone is landing, Vegeta started questioning her."Alright, talk! How are you even Saiyan? You're not in my family and I know your not in Kakkarot's either!"

"Sheesh Vegeta, give her a break."

"You stay out of this woman! Now answer!"

"Sorry, I can't say who my family is, my name, or where I'm from, but I can say I'm 15."

"Just back off Vegeta!" Bulma said trying to defend the girl."Make me, wench!"

"Bitch!" Bulma averted her attention away from Vegeta and back to the girl."Sorry about that. Just ignore him."

"It's alright. By the way, is anyone thirsty?" She pulled a small case full of capsules from her pocket, and she took one, pressed the button, and threw it to her side. Out came a mini-fridge full of different drinks."Yeah thanks!" Gohan said going to the fridge with Bulma following."No problem, Gohan..crap!" She covered her mouth with her hand."So, can you tell us how you know us, or is that a secret too?"

"Sorry, but it is." The girl kept looking back at Vegeta."You keep staring. What's wrong, never seen your own kind before?"She simply blushed, not answering Vegeta. After finishing his drink, Gohan went to talk with Piccolo."Piccolo do you have any ideas who she might be?"

"I,ve got no idea kid."

"Then I'm stumped about how she knows me."

"All I know is that she knows your father's move."

"Well she said she knew dad, maybe they met before."

An Hour Later

When the girl's watch started beeping she stood up."Hey, Goku should be here any minute now." And as if on cue a small pod landed about 10ft away. They all ran to the edge of the crater and out came Goku wearing a strange armor. Everyone began cheering minus Piccolo, Vegeta, and the girl.

Hoped you liked it. 'Till the next chapter, which will be soon!


	3. Divorce? What's that taste like?

Me:I am back!

Vegeta:Took you long enough. Where the Hell were you?

Nail:*Starts chuckling*

Vegeta:You know. Tell me! Now!

Nail:I promised not to.

Vegeta:*Starts creating his Big Bang Attack*

Me:Nail... Don't. You. Dare. You tell him I tell Piccolo.

Vegeta:Fine then. BIG BANG ATT..

Me:Wait! If you don't attack Nail I'll... I'll

Vegeta:*grins* You'll what?

Me:*Sigh* I'll do the Disclaimer...

Vegeta:Deal. But I'll say this, I will find out!

Me:Yeah, yeah... (Disclaimer:I don't own Dragonball Z or the characters.)

Nail:But she does own the girl who beat Frieza.

Me:Awwwww, thanks Nail.*Kisses his cheek*

Nail:*Faints*

Me:... He'll be fine. He's still breathing. Oh yea... ON WITH THE STORY!

As Goku stepped out of the pod, he saw all his friends,Gohan, and Vegeta. (Me:He's not really anyone's friend.) "Guys? What are you doing here? How'd 'ya know where'd I land?"

"All thanks to your friend here Goku!" Bulma said happy to see Goku."Who's she?" Everyone except for the girl, Piccolo, and Vegeta fell in anime style."So you don't know her dad?"

"Nope, though she kinda looks like Chi-Chi." When Goku mentioned Chi-Chi, Gohan remembered her journal said she was going to divorce them.'I hope she was only mad...' Gohan thought hoping the word 'divorce' won't be talked about."Goku, I need to speak with you, in private." the girl said."Um...okay."

"Goku wait, you just got back, you don't know her, and you're keeping secrets?"

"Don't worry about it Krillin, I'm sure I'll figure out who she is and why she's here." With that said, Goku and the girl flew to the other side of the crater."So, what do 'ya need to talk about?"

"Before I start explaining, I need to know if it's true that you can go Super Saiyan whenever you want." In no time at all, Goku went Super Saiyan."At first it only happened by rage, but I've learned to control it."

"Incredible." She went Super Saiyan as well."Huh? You're Saiyan too? I thought Vegeta and I were the only ones left."

"I'll tell you how I'm Saiyan...if you let me see your strength!" she yelled as she brought out her sword, sending it towards Goku's head. She stopped her sword inches away from his face."Why didn't try and dodge?"

"Because I knew you weren't going to really hit me."

"You are good, but now I'm not gonna stop it inches away, so don't hold back."

"Alright." Back on the other side of the crater, the Z-Fighters watched as Goku blocked the girl's sword over and over with only two fingers."Holy shit... I knew Goku was fast and strong...but I didn't expect him to be this good...thank Kami he's on our side.."Krillin said shocked at Goku's heightened strength and speed. The girl put her sword back in the scabbard (The thing thst holds the sword) and relieved from her Super Saiyan state, as well as Goku."My mother was right, you are as strong as she said you were."

"Wait, I know your mom?"

"Alright, I'll start explaining. My name is Krista and I come from the future to give you and your friends a warning."

"So, you seriously came from the future?" With a serious expression on her face, she nodded."Yes, in a time machine built by Bulma."

"Wow. So what's the warning?"

"Be prepared for a big shock. In three years, on May 12th, at about 10 A.M, on an island nine miles southwest of South City, two deadly androids will appear and start wreaking havoc."

"Androids?"

"Yes, and they were created by a doctor that somehow survived when you destroyed the Red Ribbon Army. He's the one who created most of it. His name is Dr. Gero."

"I don't remember any Dr. Gero.."

"Goku listen! In my time these monsters destroy everything in sight! They killed everyone! My father,all my siblings,Tien,Yamcha,Krillin,Piccolo,even Gohan! And with Piccolo gone, the Dragonballs are gone! My mother, Bulma,her children, and I are the only ones left! One of Bulma's children would've came to the past, but they all fell ill and are not good.." Krista had fell to her knees and began to cry."Hey.."Goku said helping her up."It'll be alright. The gang and I won't stop training until they get here, and you didn't say what happened to me. Did they get me too?"

No longer crying, she continued explaining."Actually no. You die of a heart virus a few months before they come. Which is why I'm giving you this."She handed him a small bottle with purple liquid in it."What's this?"

"It's the antidote. In the past it's incurable, but in my time curing the virus is like getting rid of the flu."

"Great I'll make sure to take it. I wanna get a chance to fight the androids."

"Wait, you..want to fight them?"

"Yeah, I'm always looking for a good fight."

"Aren't you like...scared?"

"Kinda, but not enough to me from stop training hard."

"You are everything my mother told me about."

"That reminds me, who are your parents or future parents?"

"Well I can't say who my mother is but I can say my father is Vegeta." After hearing that, Goku fell backwards. On the other side of the crater, Piccolo almost fell over as well.

"Vegeta's a daddy?"

"Please Goku, only tell them about the androids! If you tell them about me, I might flip out of existence!"

"Alright..only tell 'em about the androids."

"Well that's all I really need to tell you, and I should get back to my time" With that said Goku went to tell everyone about what Krista said."So fill us in dad."

"Yeah Goku, who is she!"

"Sorry Krillin I can't say who she is but I can say why she came."As he was about to explain, the sound of a ship could be heard. They turned aroung and saw Krista in a small time machine, waving good-bye, then with a flash, she disappeared."What the hell was that!" Vegeta exclaimed."Well, you see, she from the future and she warned us about androids coming in three years at...um..."Goku realized he couldn't remember the location."Nine miles South-West of South City. May 12th at about 10 A.M."

"Huh? Piccolo? You were listening? Don't tell them about.."

"Don't worry, I won't ruin her existence."

"So for the next three years, we need to be training for these androids."

"Hey dad, tell us how you survived the explosion on Planet Namek."

"Well Gohan, when Frieza's ship didn't work, I saw the Ginyu Force's pods falling in to the cracks of the planet and I managed to get in one before it fell in the lava and got it to go. Then I ended up on this planet called Yardrat and the Yardrattians gave me this armor and taught me this cool technique called Instant Transmission. You see, I focus on any energy, anywhere on the planet and..."

Goku then vanished and reappeared with sunglasses."Wait..are those.."

"Master Roshi's glasses? Yup, they are Krillin."

"But his island is at least 200 miles away!"

"Like I said, any energy, anywhere on the Earth. I could teleport to the other side of the Earth if there was an energy to teleport to."With that said, everyone went their seperate ways to start training.

Capsule Corp.

"A gravity machine that could go up to a thousand times Earth's gravity?"Dr. Briefs said. Vegeta commanded him to build a gravity machine when he heard that was how Goku got stronger on his way to Namek."Yes. You built Kakkarot one, so you are going to build me one."

"I don't think I would do that Vegeta.."

"You imbecile! You will do as I say!"Vegeta's powering up caused the destruction of half of Dr. Briefs lab."Alright! Alright! Just stop, you're destroying the lab! If you destroy it, I can't build it!" When Vegeta heard that, he dropped his power in an instant."It could take a few days, but I could upgrade the one Goku used." Vegeta hmph'd and went back to the kitchen to make a sandwich. Meanwhile, Bulma was getting the tools her father needed to upgrade the machine."Dad, here's the...HOLY SHIT!" Seeing what happened to her father's lab, she dropped the box of tools, almost hitting her foot."Dad,are you okay? What happened?"

"Oh, nothing. I disagree'd Vegeta's idea for a gravity machine and he got mad." When Bulma found out Vegeta did this, she grunted and tried to speak to her father without yelling."Listen, when you get him his machine,I am kicking him out of here. We are feeding him, giving him a place to sleep and he repays us by destroying our house? I mean it, he is out of here"

The Son Household

Chi-Chi was finishing the dishes, she heard the door open."Gohan, is that you?" Gohan then came rushing in."Mom! Dad's back!"Chi-Chi fell silent. Goku then walked through the door. When she saw him, anger started rushing through her."Well Chi, I'm home!"She kept shooting death glares."Chi-Chi? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? I'll tell you what's wrong! You going to some planet without even telling me, AND DISAPPEARING FOR A YEAR! THAT IS WHAT'S WRONG SON GOKU!"

"Chi, calm down.."

"No Goku..I WON'T! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I WILL SAY! WE'RE THROUGH!" Gohan realized what Chi-Chi wrote in the journal just came true."Um..okay the fight's over."

"Goku, a divorce!"

"What's that?"

"It means we are no longer married.." Goku was speachless."Chi-Chi..I..I'm sorry..."

"Oh, it's to late for sorry."

"But..where will I stay?" Chi-Chi walked to the phone, dialed a number, and handed Goku the phone."Hello?" Chi-Chi had called Bulma."Um...Bulma..."

"Oh hey Goku. Watcha' need?"

"Um..well...could I...stay at Capsule Corp.?"

"Why?" Bulma knew the reason. Chi-Chi had told her already that she planned on divorcing with Goku.

"Well ya' see... Chi-Chi and I are um...no longer together..."

SHOCKER! Well I'm gonna end the chapter here. See ya' next chapter! Remember... the story is Non Yaoi ;)


	4. Broken

Me:Welcome to Chapter 4 of Broken! And why is Vegeta laughing 'till he can't breathe?

Vegeta:Because...he...*points to Nail* told me... where you...were...in THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER! AHAHAHAHA!

Me:Nail...you didn't...

Nail:*Starts running*

Piccolo:*Grabs Nail*

Me:So...What did he tell you...VEGGIE?

Veggie:What? OH GOD DAMN IT ALL!

Me:If ya' tell me I'll fix your name.

Vegeta:Fine. He *chuckle* said you were on a date with *chuckle* the other Namekian! *Starts laughing uncontrolably*

Me:*Blushes and leaves*

Nail:Um..could I say something before you kill me?

Piccolo:What...

Nail:Since she left, and the rules say Namekians can't...you are doing the Disclaimer Vegeta.*Gets dragged outside by Piccolo*

Vegeta:GOD DAMN IT! FINE! (Disclaimer:Piccy'sGirl Doesn't own anything except for Krista.) Now read the god damn chapter already...*Sees a note and starts reading*

"Reminder:Tell readers this chapter might make them sad or cry." *Throws it away* Now...READ THE GOD DAMN CHAPTER ALREADY!

Bulma was planning on kicking Vegeta out, but he wouldn't leave without the gravity machine and she couldn't say no to Goku."Uh...yea Goku, stay as long as ya' need."

"Thank you Bulma" Bulma was the one to hang up first. Goku looked back at Chi-Chi and she pointed to the steps. Goku knew she wanted to say 'Get your stuff and get the hell out', but she couldn't speak, she was to angry. Gohan, who went upstairs the minute Chi-Chi yelled, saw Goku walk in to his bedroom, sadder than ever. Gohan had never seen him so sad. Actually, he never saw him sad at all. When he emerged from the bedroom, he had a small suitcase in hand."Dad, where are you going?"

"Gohan...you can't call me dad anymore. Your mother and I are...no longer together..." Gohan could feel the tears running down his cheeks. He could only watch as Goku walked out the front door and started flying towards Capsule Corporation. "This can't be good."Piccolo said as he watched Goku fly off. He then heard a loud slam from inside the house. He levitated up to the window in Gohan's bedroom and watched as Gohan cried in his pillow. Gohan noticed Piccolo and he flicked his head to the side, telling Gohan to come outside. Gohan jumped out the window and landed on his feet without a problem."Alright Gohan, what happened? I heard screaming, watched Goku leave with a suitcase, heard a slam and watched you cry."

"Mom got so mad... she made them get a divorce and...and da- I mean...Goku...left. I just wanna run away. Run away from home..."

"Where would you go?"

"Could...could I stay with you in that desert? Like when we trained to fight Vegeta and his comrad?" Piccolo couldn't believe he heard Gohan say that."Gohan, you can't."

"But...but why? When he was dead, I always thought of you as a father. And the year he was gone. Please Piccolo..."

"What about your mom?"

"What about her..."

"So you don't care about her anymore?"

"No." Piccolo knew Gohan was really upset about this. He would never say things like this."And if you're wondering what that slam was, I slammed my bedroom door."

"Gohan, if you did stay with me, Chi-Chi would just keep tracking you down until she found you."

"How would she know to look in a desert?"

"Your mom ain't stupib. Even if she didn't wan't to, she could always Goku where you would go. Come on. Lets go start training for the androids." Gohan nodded in reply and they flew towards a good training ground they both knew very well.

Capsule Corp.

Goku finally reached Capsule Corporation, his new home. Just as Goku was about to knock on the door, he heard yelling. He looked through a nearby window and saw Bulma and Vegeta arguing. He crouched down below the window so nobody inside would notice him. At first, he only heard his name, but then he started hearing the whole argument."NO! I REFUSE TO STAY IN THE SAME HOUSE AS THAT THIRD CLASS MORON!"

"FINE THEN! I PLANNED ON KICKING YOU OUT ANYWAYS! TAKE THE GRAVITY ROOM AND GO!"

"GO WHERE YOU WENCH?"

"I CALLED GOKU'S EX-WIFE AND SHE DOESN'T CARE IF YOU STAY THERE!"

"IF KAKKAROT LIVED THERE ALREADY THEN NEVER!"

"THEN GO WANDER SPACE BITCH!" When Goku heard Chi-Chi was letting Vegeta stay with her, he was devastated.(Might have spelled that wrong...)Just then, Goku heard the ship he used start. He watched as it took off.'Don't turn, don't turn, don't turn...' were the only words he would think about. He watched how it went up higher than a human could see and made a sharp turn towards Goku's house. He picked up his bag and slowly made his way to the door, more depressed than he already was. Before he could knock, Bulma opened the door."Oh, I thought you were the one I saw outside the window Goku."

"Hey, Bulma.."

"Goku, did something else happened that made you this depressed? I just know your not this depressed just from the divorce.."

"Well, halfway here my old ship flew past me, and then landed at Chi-Chi's house and I felt Vegeta's energy inside the ship."he lied.

"Oh no...well...um...Goku I was angry at Vegeta and I wanted to kick him out, but he would only take the ship so I told him you were staying here and he was furious. He needed a place to stay...and I..."she let out a sigh. She didn't wan't to tell him she called Chi-Chi to ask if Vegeta could stay there, but she found it impossible to lie to Goku."I...called Chi-Chi and asked if Vegeta could stay there when my dad started the upgrades on the ship. And my dad finished early because he knows Vegeta would be even more furious if had to stay with you in the house. Goku I am so sorry. It's just that there was nowhere else.."

"No, it's..okay"

"You sure?"Goku could nod to her slightly. She showed Goku his room and went to her own room. After putting his stuff away, he fell on to his bed, not in the mood for training. Bulma felt forrible. She had to tell Goku she asked Ch-Chi if Goku's greatest rival could stay at her house.

Chi-Chi's House (They're divorced I don't know what to call it...)

As the gravity chamber slowly touched down, Gohan finally came back from training."GOHAN! WHERE WERE YOU!"

"Sheesh, I only went to train with Piccolo."

"Don't use that tone with me mister..."

"Why is da-..Goku's..old ship out there?"

"Well for one,it's okay if you still call him dad. And for two...I was going to tell you that Vegeta is staying here, but you left..."

"Wait..you mean..."

"It's a long story, but lets make it quick and say Bulma wanted to kick Vegeta out of Capsule Corporation. He was being obnoxious."Gohan now was even angrier with his ran as fast as he could upstairs and slammed his bedroom door once again, but this time he locked it."Gohan? Gohan please come out and talk.."Chi-Chi could hear Gohan's sobbs, so she left him alone.

"Why...why would she do that?"Gohan then thought of something that made him even more upset.'What if she gets married to Vegeta?'

DUN-DUN-DAH! Did Gohan's question give you an idea yet? If it didn't just continue reading on! (P.S. Pweaty Pwease Weview?)


	5. The Nightmares Begin

Raditz:Um...PG and Nail couldn't be here today, and Vegeta and Piccolo didn't show up so it's just gonna be me and Kakkarot.

Goku:Why didn't they come?

Raditz:Well, Vegeta didn't wan't to do the Disclaimer, Piccolo beat up Nail so hard PG kicked him out today, and PG is taking care of Nail's wounds.

Goku:Oh, well...then who's doin' the Disclaimer?

Raditz:I'll do it. (Disclaimer:PG doesn't own Dragonball Z or K-mart.)

Goku:K-mart?

Raditz:I guess someone goes to K-mart in this yeah, Kakkarot read the note PG left.

Goku:Oh..*Starts Reading* "Tell readers there won't be any Lemons in the story."...Yup, they're gonna hate her...

Raditz:But, she said if she got good reviews she would think about it...

Goku:They don't have to give good reviews to change her mind. She just wants reviews...

Raditz:Shhhhh! I'm trying to help her...uh...JUST START READING.

Gohan was so trapped in his thoughts, he didn't even realize he was being called for dinner."GOHAN! IT'S TIME FOR DINNER!"

"Huh? Oh! Coming mom!" Gohan came down and didn't see Vegeta. He was hoping he already ate and went back to train, but he then just came through the door,covered in sweat from all the training."Um...mom I think I forgot to...uh...finish my studies!" When that was said, Chi-Chi almost choked on her food, causing Vegeta to snicker."Gohan are you sick? You're always trying to get away from your studies, and now you want to skip dinner and finish them?"

"It's just that...I... I'm not hungry!" Chi-Chi then fell off her chair and Vegeta was now struggling to keep his laughing unnoticable. She went over and felt Gohan's head, seeing if he had a fever."No fever...Gohan do want to tell me something?"

"Um...well..."

"Oh yeah, Vegeta you can stay in the room that's two doors down the hall, as soon as you get to the top of the steps." He grunted in responce, and headed for the stairs. Chi-Chi kept staring as he went to find his room. In her opinion, he was more muscular than Goku, and the blue spandex he wore..'Stop! Okay...just stop staring Chi...' Chi-Chi looked back at Gohan, who had begun to eat when Vegeta left the room."Alright Gohan...start explaining." Gohan let out a sigh, not wanting to talk about it."Well?"

"Well...I'm just...uncomfortable with Vegeta staying here..." There was a voice screaming in Gohan's head saying to tell her he was furious."Oh Gohan... Bulma asked me if he could stay here... and I just couldn't say no.."

"But why here?"

"Who else would let him stay with them? And if I disagreed, where would he go? It's not like there's a planet just waiting for him to live on out in space."

"But..."

"But nothing. He's staying and that's final!" The rest of dinner went on with silence. At about 10:30, they retreated to their beds. Gohan wasn't even trying to sleep. He saw the way his mother kept staring at Vegeta.'Does...does mom...have feelings for Vegeta? Was that the real reason she let him stay here?' Just the thought of Vegeta as his father scared Gohan a bit. When Gohan finally fell asleep,he began having a dream that was slowly turning in to a nightmare to. Gohan stould in a void. All around was darkness. He turned around and saw Chi-Chi and Vegeta."Gohan, I need to tell you that Vegeta and I are...now married." Gohan couldn't speak. He had hands covering his mouth. He looked up and saw the girl from the future, Krista."Shhhh...you'll ruin the suprise..." she whispered in his ear. No matter how much he struggled, her grip just kept getting stronger. He tried moving, but his legs wouldn't cooperate. Neither would his arms. He saw his arms and legs were chained down. Krista released her grip and walked to Vegeta's side. Gohan now saw the resemblance between Krista and the two adults."No... NO!"

"You have a problem with our marriage? Fine... you don't need to be here then..." Vegeta said with an evil grin. Gohan realized there was no longer a ground underneath his feet. The chains were the only thing keeping him from falling in the endless, black void. He knew Vegeta was going to release the chains."Ha! You forgot I know how to fly!"

"Oh really..." He undid the chains and Gohan began to fall. Gohan realized he couldn't fly, he couldn't move, he couldn't do anything except watch as Vegeta slowly got farther and farther away. He finally hit solid ground, letting the sound of the crack his body made echo around him. He began coughing up blood until he finally woke up with a gasp. Gohan had realized he fell off the bed.

He levitated a few inches above the ground and went to check his mother. She was asleep and there wasn't anyone else in bed with her. Letting out a sigh of relief, he went back to his own room and tried to get some sleep.

Capsule Corp.

Gohan wasn't the only one having nightmares. Goku was dreaming something similar. Goku was running. He kept running until he saw the little house that him and Chi-Chi lived in."Chi-Chi?"

He kept searching the entire house until he heard something from upstairs. He went upstairs and heard moaning. He walked through his bedroom door, and Chi-Chi and Vegeta on top of each other. Chi-Chi let out a gasp when she saw Goku. Vegeta became furious and came speeding towards him, sending them through the walls of the little house."WHY ARE YOU HERE KAKKAROT! SHE IS MY MATE NOW!" He began spinning Goku until he released his grip and sent him hurdling towars the ground. When he hit the ground, Vegeta began creating his Big Bang Attack."NOW DIE! BIG BANG ATTACK!" Everything around him became bright. He then woke up with sweat covering his face. He looked around and saw he was still at Capsule Corporation. The brightness was the sunlight, momentarily blinding him. He didn't even realize he stepped in to Bulma's bedroom. When he regained his vision, he saw Bulma getting out of the shower. She didn't notice him because she was still drying her hair with a towel. Then all Goku could remember was a scream as he sat in the hall with a bloody nose."Pervert!"

"Bulma it was an accident I swear! I wasn't paying attention, I was going to the bathroom!" When she didn't reply, Goku let out a yell himself."WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!" He ran to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. Bulma never wanted to give a bloody nose, but she didn't know what else to do.'Goku would never do that..would he?' was Bulma's only thought. Bulma turned a bright red remembering Goku was only in his boxers, which were white with purple hearts. After getting dressed, Bulma came downstairs and saw Goku was already downstairs, eating the many plates of food Mrs. Briefs had made."Mom, I'm going to K-mart to pick up the things off of lay-away."

"Dear, could you also go food shopping?"

"Sure, but I need someone to come with me to help with all the groceries."

"I could help Bulma."Goku suggested."Goku, remember? Three years? Androids?"

"Oh crap your right! I haven't even started training yet! I gotta go!"

"Mom, could you come?"

"Sure dear."the ditzy blonde said, following Bulma to the car.

The Carmaydian House (I just made up a last name for Chi-Chi -_-)

Gohan was finishing his studies when he felt Goku's energy coming towards the house. He finished what was left and jumped out the window. He was then greeted by Goku."Dad!"

"Gohan you can't.."

"Dad, yeah I can. Even if your divorced with mom, you're still my dad."

"Oh...well then...you wanna go train?" Gohan was filled with happiness. He could only nod, to filled with happiness for words.

A few hours later

Goku returned to Capsule Corp. and Gohan had to lie and say he was only with Piccolo,but Goku was training with them.

That Night...

Everybody was sound asleep...except for Vegeta. He sat in his bed..wanting something...but didn't know what. He began down the hall, but stopped when he reached Chi-Chi's room.'No...I can't possibly have a lust for Kakkarot's mate...' Vegeta thought, but then he remembered they weren't together any longer.

Anyone else smell the lemon lurking? Or is that just the Lemonade I'm drinking? CONTINUE TO FIND OUT!


	6. Sexy Games:Vegeta and ChiChi's Story

Me:Welcome my readers to Chapter 6!

Vegeta:Please tell the Namekian he isn't allowed to do the Disclaimer!

Piccolo:I don't care, I'm doing it!

Me:Uhhh...he's right...ya' can't it's the rules. Wait...you WAN'T to do the Disclaimer?

Vegeta:Yes because no one wants to do the Warning! (Disclaimer:PG doesn't own Dragonball Z.)

Me:Warning?

Piccolo:You know, 'cuz of the...

Me:Ohhhhhh...well...um...(Warning:Do not read this chapter if you're not quite18 yet. VERY LEMONY!)

Piccolo:Good, but I bet nobody is gonna care and just read on anyways...

Me:P.S. me if you think there's any OOC'ness.

Chapter 6

Previously on Broken

'No...I can't possibly have a lust for Kakkarot's mate...' Vegeta thought, but then he remembered they weren't together any longer.

...

The Next Morning

Chi-Chi was the first to wake up. After getting dressed, she came downstairs and begun to cook breakfast for the two Saiyans and herself. As she cooked, Chi-Chi didn't even notice Vegeta come downstairs. As she finished setting the table, she jumped a bit."Oh, Vegeta it's just you. Breakfast will be ready in a second." Before Chi-Chi could finish setting the table, Vegeta grabbed her by the arms."Vegeta, what are you doing!"

"This..." he said firmly before pulling them in to a kiss. Instead of resisting, Chi-Chi wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck and deepened the kiss. He then pulled back for a moment and smirked."Vegeta?" Chi-Chi could feel her clothes being pulled off."Vegeta, no we musn't! We..we can't!" Not listening, he finally just forced her clothes off, revealing her red lacy thong and pink bra. He ripped off her bra and pulled her in to another kiss. Vegeta pulled her closer, moaning as her chest touched his own. Chi-Chi stopped trying to pull away and ran her hands through his fiery hair, allowing their tongues to meet. Vegeta now had the woman he did want..in his complete possession. Chi-Chi began rubbing her womanhood against him. He growled and pushed himself on top of her. He hungrily ravaged her mouth and positioned his hard member between her thighs. Clutching her breasts, Vegeta began kissing her cheeks, then her neck and ears. Though, instead of gentle and sweet, his movements were violent and voracious. Chi-Chi had expected it, and Vegeta was a completely different lover from Goku. Goku was confused and thought he was being a pervert, but Vegeta was brash and confident. Chi-Chi was loving it. She felt wanted and desired. Vegeta moved his hands to her ass, squeezing it with pleasure. His mouth moved to her nipples, softly biting each little stub. Chi-Chi could only gasp and moan with each new touch. So many new feelings were surging through her:desire,arousal,shock, and most importantly, love. Vegeta worked his way to her belly button, but then stopped.'Oh Kami, don't tell me he's stopping...'she thought."What's wrong?"

"You do realize that if we continue any farther, you will belong to me woman. If we do this, you're stuck with me the rest of your life."Chi-Chi blinked in shock.'Is...is this a propasal?'Chi-Chi thought, happy she's possibly getting a new husband."Of course...I'll be true to you-unlike that third class scum! And I can't guarantee that I'll always make you happy or be around,"He said averting his eyes away from Chi-Chi's."Vegeta..."

"No! Don't be soft! You need to know that even if I do claim you as mine, you're still a second to becoming a Super Saiyan!"

"I understand."

"So, what's your answer?"He asked, hiding the hope in his his voice. Chi-Chi went over and kissed his lips again, showing her acception. Vegeta's relief didn't last long. Immediantly, his confidence returned.'Uh oh...' The sound of a rip filled the room. Chi-Chi's thong was now only a pile of string. Vegeta went to their final destination and began stroking her clit. Chi-Chi threw back her hand in delight and quietly moaned. Vegeta was loving his domination he had over her and moved to her opening. He inserted two fingers and moved them in and out slowly. Soon he was moving his fingers at a rapid pace, causing Chi-Chi's moans to get louder and louder. Just as she came close to release, he stopped and relished in her whimper of disappointment."We must be patient..."he growled. Chi-Chi was about to snap back when she felt his tongue licking her lower lip. Her eyes widened. She fell back and screamed his name and Vegeta inserted his tongue inside her, sucking up all her juices. She tasted wonderful and he grinned against her as she bucked her hips. He felt her walls tighten as she shuddered from an orgasm. He removed tongue and looked at the panting woman. He loomed over her, savoring his moment of victory."Don't look so pleased with yourself just yet!"she told him, pushing him to lie on his back."What are you doing woman?"he asked suspiciously. Vegeta smirked at her as she moved to his shorts. She ripped them off and stared at his manhood. She took him in to her hand and circled th tip with her tongue. He exhaled with delight and closed his eyes. Seeing his approval, Chi-Chi took the entire head in to her mouth and slowly moved down the shaft. Her lips moved up and down in a slow rhythm. It was almost to much for the prince. When he couldn't take it any longer, Vegeta put his hand through her hair, motioning her to go faster. She took the order and her head quickly bobbed and down. Chi-Chi could taste the precum from his tip and knew it wouldn't be to much longer until she heard him scream-a sound she wanted to hear.'Almost there...' But Vegeta wouldn't allow it."No..not yet.."He said through gritted teeth. Ignoring him, Chi-Chi continued."Woman!" He wanted to come inside her, he wanted to feel her walls tighten around his hard member. He forcefully grabbed her and pulled him off her."You're gonna pay for that!"

'Did...did I take it to far?'she thought. In only a second, Vegeta had her up on the kitchen counter with his manhood positioned at her entrance. He then thrusted himself inside of her, and Chi-Chi yelled in pleasure, completely forgetting about her previous thought. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Vegeta began pumping in to her, hard and fast-he was to horny to be patient any longer. She kept yelling his name over and over while digging her nails in his back. Chi-Chi at least three orgasms, but the prince wasn't finished. He continued to plunge in to her over and over until, finally, he was almost there. With one last thrust, he broke the kitchen counter, loudly growled her name, and spewed his seeds inside of her. Chi-Chi simply fell in to his chest and Vegeta leaned against the breaking counter for support. They both breathed heavily, trying to regain energy."Chi-Chi, I have just one question..."

"Y-yes Vegeta?"

"I make love better than that third class scum, don't I?"he asked mockingly. She turned a bright red,growled in anger, and went to put her clothes back on before Gohan came downstairs."Just...get your damn shorts back on..."she said tossing Vegeta his shorts. Chi-Chi gathered up he and Gohan's breakfast to rewarm it, due to it turning cold during her and Vegeta's love-making. Vegeta simply ate his breakfast cold and left to train to train in the gravity room. Before he turned the gravity up, Vegeta let out a laughter of happiness."Morning mom.."Gohan said coming down the steps."Morning sweety."

"Ummm...what happened to the counter?"

"Oh! Ummm..lets just say...me and Vegeta got in a fight.."

"Yeah, I thought you guys were fighting. I kept hearing hearing yells, but I didn't wanna get in the middle of it. After it got quiet I was sure you were done arguing. Mom..since you got in a big fight and Vegeta broke the counter.."

"We're not kicking him out."

"Uhhh...I wasn't suggesting that..."he lied.'Damn...were Vegeta and I that loud?' Chi-Chi thought. Though Chi-Chi was still glad Gohan was to young to figure out what was really going on.

There! There's your lemon...and I know you want me to write a Goku and Bulma lemon...well...I probably will...I never even wanted lemons..they just snuck up on me...


End file.
